The present invention relates to object identification, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for identifying abandoned objects such as bicycles.
Bicycles have become an integrated component of many cities. People often utilize bicycles for both utilitarian purposes as well as for pleasure. However, as the number of bicycles in a city increase and because the cost of bicycles are relatively low, there have been instances where abandoned bicycles have become an issue. As the number of abandoned bicycles increases, several problems can arise. For instance, abandoned bicycles can take away space, which is often an important commodity in a dense area, such as a city. Abandoned bicycles can also pose safety risks, as they can block sidewalks, parking spaces, and other common areas utilized by other people. Bicycles that have protruding parts can also pose a safety risk to those that are near the objects and can fall onto them and get hurt.